thevampirediarieselevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry
Henry was a vampire that was imprisoned in the tomb back in 1864, and was shown to be a bit loyal to Katherine. John Gilbert found him and helped him by giving a home and blood bags. John wanted in return however , for Henry to watch the tomb vampires so he would know if anyone was planning someting HISTORY Early History Henry was one of the residents of Mystic Falls back in 1864. He attended the Founders Ball and seemed very loyal to Katherine Pierce. He appeared in the episode Memory Lane, during a flashback. Henry was captured and imprisoned in the tomb, along with Katherine and all the other vampires, but Katherine escaped, and Henry remained underground with the rest. Season 1 Henry escaped from the tomb during 2010, when Bonnie Bennett and Grams opened it. Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman were searchng for Isobel, and thought that she lived in a house Grove Hill, Virginia, but instead, Henry was living there. John Gilbert found him and helped him by giving a home and blood bags. John wanted in return however , for Henry to watch the tomb vampires so he would know if anyone was planning someting. John was his only friend, and helped him adapt to his new life. He was fascinated by cars, computers, and match.com. He said most of the other tomb vampires wanted revenge on the town , and that he was cool with that. John called Henry, and Damon took the phone of him, while Alaric staked him. Season 2 He appeared in a flaskback, which is explained in Early History Season 3 He has been hinted a return, but only in a flashback or as a ghost. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than any other animal or human. *'Super Speed:' Vampires are much faster than any other animal or human. *'Heightened Senses:' Vampires have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super-Agility:' Vampires possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Vampires injuries heal faster than any other animal or human *'Durability: '''Vampires can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality: '''Vampires are nearly indestructible. A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. Weaknesses *'Vervain: When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' By removing the head of a vampire, it will result in instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Heart Extraction: '''If a vampire's heart is taken out, it will cause instant death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires to death, but while burning their bodies begin to turn into flames. Fire or Sunlight is not harmful to an Original. *'Wood:' If a vampire wounded by wood it will causes the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stakes through its heart it will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Original. (''Vampires who have been bitten have to drink the blood of a Hybrid to be cured.) Gallery Season 1 Henry.jpg Henry 1.jpg Henry 2.jpg Henry 3.jpg Henry 4.jpg Henry 5.jpg Henry 6.jpg Henry 7.jpg Henry 8.jpg Henry 9.jpg Henry 10.jpg Henry 11.jpg Henry 12.jpg Henry 13.jpg Henry 14.jpg Henry 15.jpg Henry 16.jpg Henry 17.jpg Henry 18.jpg Henry 19.jpg Henry 20.jpg Henry 21.jpg Henry 22.jpg Henry 23.jpg Henry 24.jpg Henry 25.jpg Henry 26.jpg Henry 27.jpg Henry 28.jpg Henry 29.jpg Henry 30.jpg Season 2 Henry 31.jpg Henry 32.jpg Henry 33.jpg Henry 34.jpg Henry 35.jpg Appearances Season 1 *Blood Brothers Season 2 *Memory Lane (flashback) Category:Characters